particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahmadi Caliphate
The Ahmadi Caliphate (Classical Brmek: احمدی حلفه كنستت âħmadî ħelafe kenestat, Classical Majatran: الخلافة الأحمدي al-khilāfat al-ahmadi) was the first Ahmadi empire in Terran history. Founded after the death of Prophet Ahmad, the Caliphate quickly conquered most of the continent of Majatra, reaching its apogee at the middle of the 15th century. The Caliphate was never a centralized unitary state, but a collection of loosely-linked quasi-independent feudal states, all owing their allegiance to the Caliph, as the successor and representative of Ahmad. History *cca. 1160: Ahmad is Born in Uthena, Barmenistan. *1186: Uthena becomes Terra's first Ahmadi state, with Ahmad at its head. *1216: Sisula joins the Ahmadi state after a rebellion and subsequent invasion. *1218: Guided by a vision, Ahmad and a large group of followers/army migrate to/invade Sumilkando, Al'Badara. **Ahmad leaves his brother in charge of the emerging Barmenian state. **Ahmad marries his daughter to a local Sumilkando leader. *1218- 1228: Ahmad converts and/or conquers and unites all of Al'Badara under his rule. *1229: To 'aid' emerging Ahmadi populations in Kafuristan, Ahmad leads a joint Barmenian and Badaran army in conquest. *1233: Ahmad dies in Kafuristan. *Dispute over Ahmad's succession and infighting between the Al'Badaran Emirs halt/ possibly reverse gains in Kafuristan. **The first split in Ahmadism has it's roots here; Israi tradition holds that the next Caliph should be Ahmad's brother, Bunjamín, whose successors would become the Bunjamín line. Abadism believes it should have been his son-in-law, the Sultans of Sumilkando who would later form the Al-Majali line. *1234: Through taking advantage of the divisions in the warring Emirs of Al'Badara, Bunjamín is able to maintain a position as the most powerful of the post-Ahmad leaders and through this gain recognition as Caliph. The Caliphate is formed and operates with a loose feudal structure. *1234-1248: The Great War of the South leads to the establishment of the Great Empire of Turjak as a vassal of the Caliphate and the weakening of the Augustan Empire. *1234-1440: Period of Ahmadi unity and growth across Majatra. Most of the continent is brought under the rule of the Caliphate, establishing the religion as the dominant faith in Majatra. *1353-1401: Caliphate invades and conquers the remaining territory of the Augustan Empire. *1376-1440: Gradual unification of Al'Badara. The Al-Majali family become Sultans of Al'Badara and by the late 15th century are the most powerful rulers in the Caliphate. This caused tension and further disunity within the Caliphate. *1434: Caliph Azi Bunjamín II, the last Caliph of all Ahmadiyya, comes to power. *1435: Barmenistan invades and conquers the Kingdom of Arakhim. *1437: Barmenistan invades Ylrith, Cildania, in support of the emerging Ahmadi population and in reaction to Ylrith's support for Arakhim. This unites the rest of Cildania in opposing the invasion. Barmenistan requests Al'Badara aid its invasion, and is refused. *1438: Barmenistan is forced to retreat from Cildania, it's armies and political authority weakened. *1486: Caliph Azi Bunjamín dies and is buried in Kathuristan. The Al-Majali cite old arguments over Ahmad's succession to declare himself Caliph in rival to the Bunjamín Caliph, cementing the Israi and Abadi split. Subsequently the loosely linked Caliphate breaks apart into separate states. List of Caliphs Category:Majatra Category:History Category:History of Majatra